Give me my moment
by rougestorm
Summary: AU S5. No Tara or Dawn. Willow loves Spike, who loves Buffy. He does not know how she feels. Please R and R
1. You turn every head but you don't see me

AN: Set in S5, **BUT **_No Tara_. Sorry. And no Dawn, 'cause she annoys me if it is February. And the song is by Aqualung.

Summery: Willow loves Spike, Spike loves Buffy, Spike is gloriously oblivious to Willow's feelings for him.

Willow sat on her bed in her parents' house listening to the sound of the rainfall that fell outside of her window. She smiled, a bitter and sad half-smile that would wrench the heart of any being, had there been one to see it.

It had happened again. Yet another one of the males in her life had fallen for Buffy. The slayer, who Willow felt possessed everything she did not. Good looks, confidence, strength, the ability to meet someone new and have them hanging off her every word within the hour. And Spike's love. The one thing in all the world Willow wished above all else to have belonged to another, and instead of treasuring the heart Spike declared as hers, Buffy discarded it.

Lightning flashed outside, followed by the mighty boom of thunder. Out of habit, Willow counted the seconds in between. She had done that ever since she was a small child. I wish I could go back to that simpler time!> .

The radio was on. Willow chuckled as she recognized the song. Softly she sang with it, letting the melody wash over her.

"I've been  
watching your world from afar  
I've been  
trying to be where you are  
and I've been  
secretly falling apart  
I've seen

To me  
your strange and your beautiful  
you'd be  
so perfect with me but you just  
can't see  
you turn every head but you don't  
see me

I'll put a spell on you  
You'll fall asleep  
And I'll put a spell on you  
And when I wake you  
I'll be the first thing you see  
and you'll realise that you love me

Yeah

Yeah

Sometimes  
the last thing you want comes in first  
Sometimes  
the first things you want never come  
And I know  
that waiting is all you can do  
Sometimes

I'll put a spell on you  
You'll fall asleep  
I'll put a spell on you  
And when I wake you  
I'll be the first thing you see  
and you'll realise that you love me

I'll put a spell on you  
You'll fall asleep  
Cos I put a spell on you  
And when I wake you  
I'll be the first thing you see  
and you'll realise that you love me"

Oh Spike, I know you'll never love me, but why her?>

Spike paced around his crypt, his radio playing in the background. Why won't she give us a chance? >. The thunder rolled outside. Spike recalled his mother telling him that thunder was someone dropping their potatoes in heaven. That explanation always puzzled him.

Buffy would be patrolling tonight. Perhaps she'd swing by the crypt, hurt from some attack, asking for Spike's help. He would care for her, and maybe, just maybe, she'd let him love her and love him back.

Wishful thinking. Worthless dreams. But Spike wouldn't give up. After all, he had all eternity to pursue the slayer. She'd weaken. Spike smiled at the thought.

A song came on the radio, one that seared his heart, and if he had one it would sear his soul too.

"I've been  
watching your world from afar  
I've been  
trying to be where you are  
and I've been  
secretly falling apart  
I've seen

To me  
your strange and your beautiful  
you'd be  
so perfect with me but you just  
can't see  
you turn every head but you don't  
see me..."

Give me a chance, Buffy>


	2. You see me, but don't want me

Willow ran through the cemetery, the rain pounding mercilessly upon her body. Her clothes were saturated with the pollution-tainted water. The fledglings were gaining on her They could be damn master vampires for all I care, all I know is that if I don't lose them soon, I'll be next on the menu> .

Suddenly, the panicked red-head collided into something. She looked up, and her shocked green eyes met with icy blue.

Spike looked at Willow with surprise, and took the stake she handed to him. They dispatched the vampires with relative ease.

Willow looked up at Spike shyly through her eye-lashes.

"Thanks" she murmured, the rain dripping down her drenched hair and trickling down her face.

"No problem" he replied softly. "Are you ok?"

Before Willow could reply, a certain blonde interrupted.

"Hey!" said Buffy, looking at Willow. Then her gaze fell upon Spike. "What's he doing here?" Spike looked down She still hates me >.

Willow felt anger course through her blood at Buffy's treatment of Spike What makes her better than him!> .

"Buffy, for your information, Spike just saved my life. A whole bunch of vamps came after me, I dusted a few, but I couldn't take them all. Spike helped me out."

"Oh." Said Buffy, looking put out. "Well, what where you doing out here so late? It's no wonder you where attacked. You might as well have had a neon sign over your head saying 'drain me'. You know you couldn't handle yourself if more than two vampires attacked you." Buffy lectured, her hands resting on the hips of her tan leather trousers.

Spike gazed at Buffy with pure adoration in his eyes Wow, she's gorgeous in the rain, looking for all the world like a water-nymph, only with a core of steel >.

"Yeah, Red. Gonna have to agree with the slayer here. You're lucky I was around." The British vampire added.

Willow felt like her heart was crumbling. He thinks I'm just a weak nothing _No surprises there. You are_.> This thought buzzed around Willow's head like a swarm of wasps, crushing her self-esteem like an aluminium can. Why do you put your hopes up like this? Why do you set yourself up for this? Guys like him don't fall for the mousy computer nerd, the wanna-be witch>.

"I-I have to go." Babbled Willow, pushing them out of the way, and towards the home she grew up in, the home where she first thought dreams wouldn't just remain hollow figments of the imagination.

Buffy looked at the lone figure of her swiftly departing friend, until it was lost amongst the rain, vanished into the swirl of nature's tears.

Spike looked up into Buffy's eyes.

"Do you want me to go after her?" he asked, hoping to show the slayer he wasn't just the monster she saw.

"No."

Spike summoned up all the courage he possessed.

"Buffy, I know you think I'm incapable of loving, of feeling, that I'm just a soulless demon, but I do love you. We match totally, we both walk in the night. I understand you, more than a human ever could." Spike spoke from the heart, letting his emotions speak for him.

Buffy looked him in the eye. "No, Spike. You are just a soulless demon. You're beneath me." With that, Buffy walked away, letting the night swallow her up.

Spike let out a heart-breaking sob, crying with only the rain to speak soothing words to him, and the cloud-covered stars to tell him he was alone.


	3. Hopes raised

Willow ran to her door. Her cold fingers fumbled with the keys, half numbed from the rain that still hammered down on the roof of her porch. She got inside, slammed the door, and turned on the light. Her parents were away, travelling Asia for nine months. They wouldn't be back for another eight.

Willow let out a long sigh and leant back against the door You stupid fool! Why do you get your damn hopes up!> .Willow sighed again, and headed for her bathroom.

Spike made his way back to his crypt. His feet felt like they were made of lead. You fool! A woman likes flowers, romantic dinners, moonlit walks, not unexpected declarations of love! Poetry! She'd appreciate poetry! Just have to make sure it's not that bloody awful stuff you wrote as a mortal, so enlisting help would be a good move...think! Who'd be good at this kind of stuff...Willow! She wouldn't laugh in my face! But I think she'd still be stinging from what happened tonight...hmmm...got to make it up to her>. With these thoughts in mind, Spike hurried back to his crypt, changed into dry clothes, grabbed an umbrella, and set off to see Willow, stopping off to by some "I'm sorry" chocolates.

Willow changed into a comfy pair of sweat-pants and white t-shirt with a jade woollen cardigan. She turned the gas fire in her living room on, and settled down on the sofa with a book entitled "An Encyclopaedia of magical herbs and plants".

She started when her doorbell let out a sharp trill. Cautiously, she opened the door, to find Spike with a box of Cadbury's Dairy Milk in one hand, and a clear, dripping plastic umbrella in the other.

"Hey Red. Could I come in?" said Spike with puppy eyes.

This is why I love him. Those eyes...> "Yeah, sure. Come in Spike." Spike walked in and sat down on Willow's couch, not before removing his trademark duster to reveal a red shirt with a black T-shirt underneath.

"I, err, wanted to apologise for the way I treated you earlier. I brought you some chocolates." said Spike, handing her the box.

Willow felt her heart soar Maybe he wants me!>

Spike looked into Willow's eyes.

"I was hoping you could help me with something"

"Yeah?"

"I want to write Buffy some poetry, and I need your help" Spike blurted out.

Willow was crushed You did it again! You got your hopes up! This happened with Xander! You-will-stop-getting-hopeful! You set yourself up for disappointment! >.

"Oh...ok. I'll try." Replied Willow.

The rest of the night was pure torture for Willow. Hearing Spike talk about Buffy with a look that made his whole face soften was driving her insane. Why do I do this to myself?> .


	4. Hopes crushed

_**Sorry People! I got busy and distracted, then busy again...then distracted...then busy...then hungry.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Buffy, and all the Buffy Crew! I and Spike are getting married, and the person who marries us will be a leprechaun dressed up as Elvis...sigh. I lied to you. I'm a bad person. I don't own B: TVS. But I do own this nifty stapler! It staples things! I lied again. I don't even own that.**_

_**AN: CHARACTER THOUGHTS ARE IN . CAUSE THE OTHER ONES WENT DODGYFIED/ **_

_**REVIEW DAMMIT!**_

Willow sighed for what felt like the millionth time. She had promised Spike that she'd drop 'round the crypt to talk. About Buffy. Again. That was all he wanted to talk about now. God, I need a life!

Willow knew she'd still go though. In a heartbeat.

She lay down on her bed, surrounded by cushions and fluffy toys from her pre-Buffy days. How things have changed. It used to be us, the three stooges, me, Xander and Jesse. Now...it's so different. I wonder what my life would have been like without Buffy...Hold up! We all know the answer to that one. Leather, and skankyness!. Willow's mind spun with visions of her alternate self, the music playing softly swirling in with her thoughts. _And I hope I never see the ocean again. Pushing and pulling at me, 'till I go deeper and deeper in. 'Till I'm so far from my shore, so far from what I came here for. I let you drown; let you surround me in your din. Then I learned how to swim..._

BRRRRIIIING! BRRRRIIING! The shrill ringing of her bedside telephone brought Willow from her musings.

"Hello?"

"Heya, Red. Could you make it round any earlier? I'm bored, and my telly's broke."  
" Sure. I'll be there in about fifteen minutes. I just gotta change."

"Well hurry up. See you."

"Bye"

Willow hung up. Spike just clicks his fingers, and I'm silly enough to jump. Damn male-shaped...person!

Willow tentatively knocked on the door to Spike's crypt.

"Come in"

"Hey Spike."

"Hey there Red. Do you know if Buffy is patrolling tonight?" the British vampire asked

Oh boy. This is going to be a long afternoon

_5 hours later..._

"So then, Buffy said to me 'Oh Spike, good work on that Kirkstoff demon last night'. Isn't that great? She's starting to appreciate me more. She's this close, this close, to letting me love her."

Willow had had it up to her neck. In all the five hours she had been with Spike, not once had he asked her about herself. Not even a "how are you". It was all about Buffy. If I hear that name one more time, I'm gonna vomit.

"And then she said-"

"Spike!" Willow cut him off. "Do you realise that I've been here for five hours?"

"Yeah..." Spike replied, not sure where she was going with this.

"And do you also realise that you've not once stopped talking about Buffy!" Willow was starting to raise her voice. "Not once! Not once have you asked me about me. No 'Oh hello Willow, how have you been!'. I am tired of it. I'm sick and tired of it. If I hear 'Buffy' again, I think I might throw up!"

Spike started to feel a bit guilty, but his eyes narrowed when he heard Willow talking about throwing up if he spoke about the Slayer again.

"How can you say that? You are so selfish. If the attention is not focused on you, and it's on your best friend, you throw a little tantrum! You are such a brat! I'll bet any money you are just jealous of Buffy cause she as the power and strength that you want!"

Willow flinched. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"So that's the way you see it? I'm just the spilt brat who's envious of her best friend because she's everything she's not."

Spike realised the effect his words had on Willow.

"Willow, I didn't-"

"Save it!" She held up her hand. More tears spilled. "Just don't say anymore. You meant it. I know you did. So now I know. I need...I can't be here right now."

With that, Willow bolted, running out into the dark Sunnydale night.


	5. Not just some snivelling girl

_**Dammit! Them character thought whatsits are not working. So I have decided to put them in... these! **_

Spike paced the crypt. What have I done? She looked so hurt. Broken almost. He lit a cigarette and took a drag. I have made a right royal mess

Willow ran through the cemetery. She didn't care where she ended up, as long as it was away from Spike. She followed her feet, winding through the headstones and flowers. It hurts. It hurts so much. Make it go away, just away, anywhere but here

Willow fitted the key into the door of her parents' house, her vision blurring through her tears. It hurts, deep inside. How could he make me hurt like this?

She stumbled up the stairs to her bedroom. There, for the rest of the night, she cried out tears of heartbreak

The early morning sunlight filtered through Willow's French windows. She sat up and rubbed at her eyes. She was still fully dressed. The pain from last night was still there, the wound in her heart still gaping wide open, but no longer bleeding. Her head was no longer fuzzy and confused. Yes, it all still hurt, but she was granted some clarity.

After having a shower, she went to find her purse. She took out the platinum card that her parents gave her as a "sorry-we-weren't-at-your-graduation-and-tried-to-burn-you-at-the-stake-and-have-left-you-on-your-own-since-you-were-14" gift. Up until now, she hadn't touched the money. But desperate times call for desperate measures. She smiled wickedly.

Anya wandered around the kitchen. Xander was still asleep, and she was munching on a bowl of muesli. Suddenly, the phone rang.

"Hello, Anya Jenkins here. My full name is..."

"Hey Anya. It's Willow. Tell me, would you like to go shopping with me today? I have a platinum card that my parents have to pay off, and I'm in need of some retail therapy. You in?"

"Sure. Come on over for 10. I'll drive"

"What do you think?" Willow asked Anya. She had stepped out of the changing room, wearing a green t-shirt emblazoned "Not all men are fools. Some are bastards", black drainpipes, and a pair of black Converse All-stars.

"I like it. It's not...it's Brodie Dalle. Not Buffy 'California plastic...ness'. Spike'll see just how strong you are". Willow had told Anya everything. Anya had threatened to teleport his...parts into Mount Etna. Willow had been astounded that an ex-demon was more human than many people she knew.

"I like it too. Let's buy this"

Five hours later, the girls were at Willow's house, re-decorating her room. They had bought countless pairs of boots: platforms, ankle-length, knee-length, leather and suede. They had thrown away all her fuzzy clothes, to be replaced by leather trousers, jeans, some baggy, some tight, t-shirts with feminist slogans, corsets, and tank tops. Even her CDs were thrown out, keeping only Ani DiFranco and adding The Distillers, Michel Polnareff (the ladies had swooned at "Love me, Please love me"), The Dresden Dolls and Aretha Franklin (who can resist "Respect"?).

Now, her room was getting a makeover. The walls were being painted jade green, and covered with photos and posters.

Willow walked into the Magic Box wearing leather trousers, black leather boots with chunky heels, black eyeliner, blood-red lipstick, and a black t-shirt saying "TOUCH ME and I kill you". Her heart lurched at the sight of Spike, but she pushed away the sadness with all the strength she possessed. She concentrated on the surprised looks of her friends. Spike's mouth was opening and closing like a goldfish that had jumped out of the tank.

"Wills! Wow, you look...wow!" Xander said. Willow smiled. She could always count on her bestest bud. Anya grinned. And Anya too!

"Willow! Oh my God! Are those my clothes?" Buffy accused.

Willow's eyes went wide. "No. Why would they be? I decided I don't want to be weak any more, so...here I am"

Willow hoped for support from Buffy. She was sadly mistaken.

"So being strong is dressing like a slut pretending she's all 'men suck'?"

Willow frowned.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Buffy, this is not dressing like a slut. You want sluttish clothes, take a look in your own wardrobe! Your shirt would just say 'Touch Me!'!"

Whoa! Clock the little mouse. Coming out of her shell. thought Spike. But eager to defend Buffy, he decided to put his two-cents in.

"Oi! You watch your mouth! Your mate is only trying to look out for you! This is in your best interests!"

"Best interests? Why can't I make decisions for myself? I am not a child Spike!" said Willow, seething with rage, but with last night's heartbreak fresh in her mind.

"Enough!" yelled Giles. "Willow, you look lovely. Now, can we get down to research? Please?"

At the end of the session, Willow approached Giles.

"Hey, umm, Giles. I was wondering. Do you think you could train me? To handle myself on patrol and stuff?"

"Sure, I'd be glad to." He replied.

Spike paced around his crypt, thinking over the events of the evening.

Suddenly, Buffy burst into the crypt. "Did you see her? Did you see that bitch? Waltzing in, pretending she was all strong, like me! She thought she could be like me!"

Buffy marched up to Spike and pinned him against the wall. "But I'm strong. See?"

And with that, she assaulted his lips with her own.


	6. All powerful, Amazon warriors

_**Okay, so there are some elements of S6 in this. But there WILL be Spillowness. It takes some time...**_

Spike gazed up at Buffy.

"Please, Buffy. Don't leave me. Please!" he pleaded.

Buffy looked at him, her hazel eyes filled with contempt and disgust

"Don't leave you? You think this was about you? I screwed you 'cause I can. You're beneath me"

Spike's cerulean eyes filled with tears.

"Buffy, I know it was a lot for you to come to me. I lov-"

"Shut up! You are nothing but a soulless demon!" To drive her point home, Buffy punched Spike across the face and ran out into the day.

Spike collapsed against the wall, his sobs echoing through the crypt.

Willow flopped on the bed. Earlier in the day, she, Anya, and Xander went to get her nose pierced. She got an emerald stud that made her eyes seem even brighter. It was still sore. She was to go over to the Magic Box to train with Giles. She couldn't wait.

_Two weeks later..._

Willow, Giles, Spike, Xander, Anya and Buffy were on patrol. Well, Spike and Buffy were fighting vamps; the others ate potato chips and discussed the merits of onion blossoms. Spike and Buffy had been sleeping together almost every night (not that there was any sleeping involved). Buffy would beat up Spike, and tell him he was worthless.

A group of ten vampires attacked without warning. Spike sent a roundhouse kick to the one with the ponytail. Buffy tackled the one wearing a plaid shirt.

An unseen vampire crept up behind Willow. Anya spotted it.

"Willow, look"

Before Anya had finished, Willow grabbed its arm and twisted it. After aiming a kick to the groin, she punched it in the nose. Then she did it again Wow, this feels better than I thought it would!. She ducked a punch and kicked it hard in the kneecap. The vamp fell to the ground. Willow straddled his chest, and hit it repeatedly around the face. After a while, she plunged her stake into its heart.

Buffy and Spike were gob smacked Where the hell did she learn this? they both thought simultaneously. Although Xander and Anya already knew that Willow was training with Giles, they were surprised that she could kick ass like that.

Willow looked to Giles, like a child looking up to its mother for approval.

"So was this ok?" she asked.

"Well, this was very good. You used the arm twist. I'm surprised that it worked so well out here. You appeared to have some trouble with it today. Maybe it took someone to attack you to figure out how it works. You did very well." Giles replied.

Willow beamed.

"Thanks. I did think that a second ago"

"Hold up!" shouted the blonde slayer. "What's going on here?"

"Oh this?" Willow asked innocently. "I've been training with Giles."

Buffy's eyes narrowed.

"She wasn't _that _good, Giles!" she hissed, and stomped off. Spike slipped away and followed her.

"Wow, Willow. You did great! I won't be getting on your bad side in a hurry!" joked Xander.

Willow looked around. "Hey guys, where's Spike?". Everyone shrugged. "I'm going to go try to find him. He forgot his blood". Willow walked away after waving to them all

Spike once again sat huddled against the tomb in his crypt, beaten and bloodied. Buffy had wanted it extra rough tonight, as she was extra angry. Of course, she then beat Spike extra hard

"Spike? You forgot your" Willow saw Spike. He was covered in bruises. "Oh my God! Spike! Who did this to you?"

Spike looked at Willow.

"I won't say."

Willow's eyes scanned around his home. On the floor was Buffy's jacket.

"Oh God! What did she do to you?"  
Spike broke down into tears.

Willow knelt beside him and gathered him into her arms. In the safety her skinny arms provided, Spike told Willow the whole story.


	7. Don't leave me

**_Thanks to everyone who's posted a review! And to those who haven't...shame on you. Song is Oh My God by The Kaiser Chiefs _**

Willow murmured soothing words as she rocked Spike in her arms. Spike sobbed against her breast, tears for being lonely, for being used, and for loving and receiving none in return. Willow could relate. Her blood boiled at the thought of Buffy using Spike so heartlessly.

"Oh, Spike, it'll be ok, it'll all be fine. I'm so sorry, so sorry..." Willow cooed.

Spikes hand reached up to touch Willow's face, to make sure she was still there, hadn't left him, alone, so alone...

How could she? How did she change to become this? Or has she always been this way but never let us see. Oh Goddess, give me strength.

Spike touched Willow's fiery locks, and then moved down to trace her cheek. He grazed her piercing and ran his fingers along her jaw line. He looked up to meet her emerald eyes.

"Don't leave me." He whispered. "Please, don't leave me."

"I won't. I'll never leave you Spike".

Spike looked at Willow with wonder.

"Willow, promise me this. I'll always be alone but you...you're too special for that." Spike wiped away his tears with the back of his hands. "Find someone. Someone who deserves a woman like you. Who won't take you for granted like Buffy and...me. I'm sorry, Willow"

Willow felt tears prick at her eyes.

"Thank you Spike. But I'm not sure if I can find someone."

Spike straightened up.

"Why?"

"Because" Willow faltered. "Because I love someone, but he'll never see me in that way". Willow looked at Spike, and the tears began to roll down her porcelain cheeks.

"He's a blind fool love, a blind fool"

Willow only cried harder at this, the sobs racking her small frame.

Spike held Willow against his chest. This time he could be the one to offer comfort, to hold her when she cried.

Morning found Willow and Spike curled up on the hard stone floor. Spike spooned against Willow's back, his own against the tomb. Willow's eyes fluttered open. She turned over and rocked Spike's shoulder gently.

"Hmmm?" he asked sleepily.

"Spike, I've gotta get to class. But I'll be back later, I promise."  
"Mmkay" he answered groggily.

"Bye"

_That night..._

Willow, Xander, Anya, Giles and Buffy were at the Bronze. It was open-mic night. Spike had begged Willow not to let Buffy know that she knew about what was going on between them. Buffy had been throwing snide comments at Willow all night, and Willow was finding it harder and harder to keep control. Willow looked amazing; she wore leather trousers and a tank top with a picture of Jimi Hendrix on it. The male patrons of the club couldn't keep their eyes off her, but none could summon up the courage to talk to this red-headed goddess.

"Bet you couldn't, Red!" said Spike, sounding like a 6 yr old boy daring someone to stand on their head for 10 minutes.

"Oh, yeah? Well I know for a fact I could!" she retorted.

"Nah. You'd never get up there to sing."

"Gotta agree with Britboy over there Wills" added Xander.

"Fine! I'll prove it! I'll get up there and sing something"

Willow left the table to speak with the MC.

"Works every time!" whispered Xander to the rest of the group.

_10 minutes later..._

Willow stood on the stage How did I let them talk me into this! Eeep!

The opening notes drifted out. Showtime!

"Time on your side that will never end  
The most beautiful thing you can ever spend  
But you work in a shirt with your nametag on it  
Drifting apart like a plate tectonic  
It don't matter to me  
It's all I wanted to be  
It's a million miles from here  
Somewhere more familiar  
Too much time spent dragging the past up  
I didn't see you not looking when I messed up  
Settling down in your early twenties  
Sucked more blood than a backstreet dentist  
It don't matter to me  
It's all I wanted to be  
It's a million miles from here  
Somewhere more familiar  
Oh my god, I can't believe it  
I've never been this far away from home  
And Oh my, god I can't believe it  
I've never been this far away from home  
And Oh my, god I can't believe it  
I've never been this far away from home  
And Oh my, god I can't believe it  
I've never been this far away from home  
Great rulers make for greater glory  
The only thing growing is on this story  
Knock me down I'll get right back up again  
It comes back stronger than a powered up Pac-Man  
It don't matter to me  
It's all I wanted to be  
Is a million miles from here  
Somewhere over there  
Oh my god, I can't believe it  
I've never been this far away from home  
And Oh my, god I can't believe it  
I've never been this far away from home  
And Oh my, god I can't believe it  
I've never been this far away from home  
And Oh my, god I can't believe it  
I've never been this far away from home  
Oh my god, I can't believe it  
I've never been this far away from home  
And Oh my, god I can't believe it  
I've never been this far away from home  
And Oh my, god I can't believe it  
I've never been this far away from home  
And Oh my, god I can't believe it  
I've never been this far away from home"

The club exploded into applause. Willow ran back to the table.

"Way to go Willow!" said Anya and Xander simultaneously.

"You got a set of pipes!" added Spike.

_Later that night..._

Spike was walking Willow home. They were giggling like two schoolgirls.

"And you are everything I wanna be. You got everything so high oh high, Did you have to take Caroline..." Spike belted out.

Willow cracked up. "By day, unassuming badass vampire. But by night...Undead Singer extraordinaire!"  
Spike laughed.

"You certainly have a way with words!"

They got to Willow's house.

"Well, this is my stop. Night, Spike."

"Goodnight, Willow. Sweet dreams".

And with that, Spike disappeared into the velvet night.

Willow shut the door behind her. The saddest part is that I am so in love with him, knowing he could never love me back .

Willow bolted the door, and made her way upstairs.


End file.
